


Dependence

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: slashthedrabble [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: mission_insane, Community: slashthedrabble, Condescension, Double Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every thing that lives, lives not alone nor for itself."</p><p>  <i>That he too needed people – strong people he could strive to surpass – he would never admit to.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts #183 "[Denial](http://penombrelilas.livejournal.com/44718.html)" from [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and October 21st "[some assembly required](http://penombrelilas.livejournal.com/76933.html)" from [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) and #10 "Unrequited" from [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/)'s [Un-Themed Table 6](http://penombrelilas.livejournal.com/72567.html#cutid13)  
> 

That Hibari hated herbivores was hard fact; no evidence needed. Look down the path he had walked and see it littered with the bodies of his adversaries. Weak herbivores all – the kind that, in their weakness, flocked together to hide behind a collective vision of strength. Trapped inside a self-imposed cycle of dependence, they needed other people to survive and reasons to fight for. (If they were delusional enough to rely on petty ideals to lend them power, their blunt teeth could not harm him.)

That he too needed people – strong people he could strive to surpass – he would never admit to. (Without people able to put up a fight, life would be boring and ultimately, his edge would dull.)

Indeed, he would rather bite off his own tongue than acknowledge that not all of his fights had ended with him emerging victorious. (As long as he didn't admit it, he had suffered no defeat.) So far, only one person had brought him to his knees – a favor he strove to return, this time without advantages on either part. That in mind, he could put up with the mingling Vongola herbivores if it meant facing (walking over) that man again.


End file.
